Caridis Delythie
Caridis Delythie, born 1117 F.A., is a Stromic-descent Worgen warrior from north eastern Lordaeron in what is now known as the Eastern Plaguelands. She gained the Curse of the Worgen following an incident in Silverpine Forest where she was bitten by one of the feral Worgen that prowled the landscape. She has served in multiple orders, such as the First Regiment and later as part of Grey Haven, where she acted as Shield-Elder before resigning her position. She also served with the Blades of Greymane, though later left the order during the War on Draenor. History Caridis was born to two Stromic parents that had immigrated from their ancestral home in Arathi to Northeastern Lordaeron to attempt to start a new life. Born during the middle of the First War, Caridis' parents believed it important to distance themselves as much as possible from the Orcish Horde Due to this, Caridis was raised with little to no knowledge of her ancestry from Arathi, and has adopted the Lordaeronian way of life. Caridis lived a fairly normal life up until the Second War. During the Second War, her father enlisted in the Lordaeron Army, leaving Caridis and his wife behind in Northdale. Kept safe from the Forest Troll incursion and the various raids by the Orcs, Caridis was able to evade hardship from most of the war, the worst being a few nights without food or supplies as she aided her mother in the day to day tasks as best she could. By the end of the war, her father had returned and the five year old Caridis had little to worry about for her teenage years of her life. Third War By the beginning of the Third War, Caridis had begun to be tutored by her father, who had become a paladin during the Second War. Fearful that should he fall that his daughter would be defenseless, Caridis was taught the basics of swordplay and how to wield the light. When the Scourge washed over Lordaeron, Caridis and her parents held out in Northdale until the Undead reached her town. Defending the town, her parents died in the attack while Caridis was able to escape. Wandering Lordaeron alone for the first time, Caridis kept with a band of refugees from her region to survive. During this time, she acted as the group's protector using nothing more than a shield and sword she'd smuggled out of her home. Wandering aimlessly, Caridis and her band slowly dwindled down over time from either malnourishment, death, and the occasional lone wolf. Surviving on her own as long as she could, she eventually came upon a group of military survivors of Lordaeron known as the Scarlet Crusade. Taking in her band, Caridis enlisted as a soldier within the Crusade, being trained as a paladin under the Scarlets and finishing the training she had started. As now a woman, Caridis began to follow in her father's footsteps by keeping as a devout member of the Crusade. Leaving the Crusade and serving the Alliance Around the time of the spread of corruption during the Crusade, Caridis was approached by one of the many who believed the Crusade had begun to move away from its noble roots. Though these bands of people deserting the crusade would later form the Argent Dawn, Caridis did not follow. She left the crusade, pursuing a path as a mercenary for the Grand Alliance around the time of the Invasion of Outland. Using the light and her training, Caridis served the Alliance before formally joining the military just before the onset of the War against the Lich King. As the war against the Lich King began, Caridis enlisted into the First Regiment under Duke Maxen Montclair. Within the order she made friends such as Tessera Wylde, Salley Poe, Regg Corinthal and several others. Though she served under the First Regiment through out the War against the Lich King, Caridis resigned from the First some time during the onset of the Cataclysm, feeling her accomplishments within the First were not being properly recognized. After being enraged by her perceived slight and being swayed by the members of the Eyes of Old under Dalavesta, Caridis was corrupted and used to work against her former comrades, sabotaging and attacking those she used to work alongside. After several fights, Caridis was captured by her former friends and brought into custody, where a rumor was spread she had died, including a fake grave marker. It was found that Dalavesta had implanted corruption into Caridis' soul, and by gathering several holy relics, her fellows were able to purge the corruption from her body. The corruption had left her unable to wield the light any longer and resulting in her inability to be a paladin any longer. Feeling that the job was finally done, it was later found that the corruption had not been destroyed as previously believed. Manifesting as a being of pure hatred and rage that had been implanted and feeding off of Caridis' emotions, the being known as Umbra came into existence. With her one goal being the death of Caridis, Umbra pursued the followings of the Old Gods in order to be empowered to harass the woman through the rest of her life, seeking to take her body and be "made whole". The Grey Following her purge of the darkness within her, Caridis was left in a deep depression. With a lack of purpose and seeing that she had been tempted into the darkness, Caridis became secluded and removed her self from the company of her companions. It was not until they revealed they had desired to revive an ancient order from Arathor known as The Grey. Filled with purpose for the first time since her down fall, Caridis joined her friends in reviving the order, being named Shield-Elder and later went on a quest through Arathi to find more about her heritage. Finding the home of her ancestors, Caridis delved through an ancient vault under the ground that revealed a locked door that could only be unlocked by her bloodline. Spilling some of her blood onto the lock, the vault opened revealing her family's ancient sword, Svenever. During this time, she also began a relationship with a blood elven woman named Lastira Dawnraven. Though initially seen as enemies, the two bonded and later married. Caridis' life was relatively normal during this point, accompanying her fellows on various adventures or military matters until an ill-fated encounter in Silverpine which left her afflicted with the Curse of the Worgen. After having her mind freed from feralcy, Caridis resigned from her position and lived in Haven with her wife peacefully until the onset of the Destruction of Theramore. Following Theramore, and enraged that one of the last bastions of her people had been destroyed, Caridis confronted Lastira forcing her to renounce her ties to the Horde. After her refusal, in an enraged state Caridis tossed Lastira off a cliff and killed her, leaving her in an enraged depression for some time. She became secluded once again, though later resurfaced towards the death of Deathwing. Moving On Once more serving alongside the Grey, Caridis struck up a friendship with High Commander Berenal Grayblade of the Blades of Greymane, who had been leading The Bulwark at the time; which the Grey had affiliated with. Originally sharing a simple interest in engineering, Caridis and Berenal became close before the latter departed for Kalimdor. Caridis eventually resigned from the Grey completely, living in Haven and attempting to enjoy a peaceful life for some time. After a small while however, the Grey fell apart around the time Caridis had desired to return to active service. With no where else to turn, Caridis turned to Berenal and enlisted in the Blades. Accompanying her lover through various adventures and missions, Caridis made new ties within the Blades and had been granted several benefits as a result. Caridis served alongside Berenal as best she could, offering field training as well as accompanying him during the issues of Pandaria. During this time, Caridis was an active member in Operation: Shieldwall and in Lion's Landing. Through dedication, she became a Captain of the organization and was later rewarded a pair of twin axes with lion motifs that she later named Lion's Maw to replace Svenever which had been lost during one of the battles. She returned to serving with the Blades during the Siege of Orgrimmar: Azshara, where she led several small scout groups. Unfortunately, her group had later been separated from the bulk of the forces attempting to secure the rear gate of Orgrimmar, leading to their slaughter. Caridis was narrowly rescued by her lover and left in a severely injured state that kept her out of the rest of the Siege. By the time she had recovered, the Blades were returning home to Ashen Coast, and the Siege had ended. During this time she also retrieved Svenever in a chance encounter with an orcish commander who had found and taken the blade for his own. The weapon had been sha corrupted, and began to feed off of Caridis' feelings of hatred and bloodlust. Relatonships Romantic Lastira Dawnraven Lastira was a blood elf blood knight that Caridis formed a surprising relationship with during the Cataclysm and her service within the Grey. Lastira kept her ties to the blood elven people and the Horde, a source of tension within their marriage. It was later ended when her refusal to forsake her ties led to Caridis' killing her. Berenal Grayblade .]] Berenal Grayblade is a Gilnean afflicted human that leads the Blades of Greymane. Having met Caridis during the period of The Bulwark at first the two were merely flirtatious. Caridis initially sought the commander out for his skills in Engineering, as she was learning the trade and sought some aid in designing a Flying Machine. Eager to help, Lord Grayblade assisted Caridis with constructing her first (working) flying machine. Following this, the commander grew fond of her company and the pair was seen with one another in Silverpine Forest and Gilneas on and off. The two eventually spent a night together and following this spent several months apart. Following the decline of Grey Haven, Caridis sought Berenal out shortly after the reclamation of Gregor's Crossing. Seeing as many of her old friends had suddenly vanished or gone onto other prospects, Caridis enlisted in the Blades. It wasn't long after until Berenal and Cari's relationship kicked back up, and eventually became official shortly after Karnsburg was secured from the Cobalstants. The two became inseparable, days often spent in each others company alone. Several months of courting later, Berenal proposed to Caridis in Gregor's Crossing, which she accepted. The two's relationship strained due to distance until it came to an abrupt end due to the War against the Iron Horde. Still reeling form the Second Range Rebellion, the Ashen Coast nobility was ordered to remain within Azeroth. Despite this, Caridis charged through the portal after having claimed she would only vanguard up until the portal was clear. As a result, Berenal no longer sought to continue their relationship; as it had been the final straw. Other Nymeria Nymeria is a dire wolf from Northrend that had been tamed by her. The wolf has been noted as accompanying Caridis through most of her daily tasks, and is also capable of assisting her in combat. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Lordaeronian Category:Stromic Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Grey Haven Category:The First Regiment